The present invention relates to the new and distinct x Mangave hybrid plant, x Mangave ‘Shadow Waltz’ that was hybridized by the inventor at a wholesale perennial nursery in Zeeland, Mich., USA as a cross between an unnamed proprietary hybrid referenced as H10-08 as the female or seed parent times a proprietary selection of Agave nizandensis (not patented) as the male or pollen parent. The cross was performed on Apr. 10, 2014 and seeds were harvested and sown in the summer of 2014. Through trials at the same nursery the plant was assigned the breeder code 14-34-22. The new plant has been successfully asexually propagated first by removal of basal offsets at the same nursery in Zeeland, Mich. and later by sterile shoot-tip tissue culture. The asexual propagation has been found to produce stable and identical plants that maintain all the unique characteristics of the original plant in multiple generations.